


A Marvelously Non-Religious Epiphany

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Episode: s02e08 The Impossible Planet, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Doctor learns to bring hisownspacesuit to adventures..





	A Marvelously Non-Religious Epiphany

The Doctor looked at the giant open hole in the ground. It invited him, as did everything remotely ominous. Right before he was about to look deeper in, his bladder twitched. Bothersome, even more so considering he was in a spacesuit, preventing him from comfortably grabbing himself. 

“My instinct says..retreat,” he announced to Ida, stepping away from the edge. 

Halfway to the elevator, he walked off to pee. Standing in front of some rubble, the Doctor fiddled with the opening of his spacesuit. It wouldn’t budge.

A few minutes of not getting it open, and he began hopping up and down, increasingly needing to go. Accepting the awkwardness, he called on Rose via the radio. 

“You getting back up soon?” Rose asked. 

“Er, yeah, won’t be long, I’ve just hit a bit of a..snag,” The Doctor explained vaguely. 

“What kind of snag?” 

The Doctor’s face matched the spacesuit. “I really need to  _ wee _ , but the suit won’t come off, “ he admitted.

“Oh, don’t you remember? Mr Jefferson’s closed it _for_ you, when you went down. He’s the only one who can unlock the security mechanism,” Rose told him. 

“Great, thanks. I guess I’ll just, deal with it till I get back up,” the Doctor conceded. 

“Sorry,” Rose muttered sympathetically. After cutting the call, the Doctor wrestled the sonic out of his top pocket, and tried hacking the electronic flap. While hovering it aimlessly up and down the suit, with crossed legs, the com-link was turned back on. 

  
“Doctor?” Rose remarked in confusion.

“Rose! I’m just..trying to hack it open with my sonic,” the Doctor confessed, putting both hands between his legs, whimpering quietly. 

“You doing alright?” she asked with concern. 

“No. It’s getting really bad,” the Doctor stated, doing a vigorous dance, with his knees pointing inwards.

“I can barely stop moving,” he moaned. 

“Well, you clearly are in no state to take the lift..just  _ go _ ,” Rose suggested.

“I’d love to, but did I not mention my unopenable spacesuit?” The Doctor shot back in frustration.

“I mean _go_ in the suit,” she clarified. 

“WHAT?!” the Doctor blurted out incredulously. 

“ You can’t go back to Ida and take the lift in your current state. She’ll know what’s wrong, and probably tell you the same thing,” Rose argued, reassuringly. 

“It’s alright, Doctor. Don’t hurt yourself,” she comforted him. 

The Doctor found that she was right. There wasn’t another option. 

“Alright, I’ll do it, call you back after,” the Doctor hung up, sighing in resignation.

He removed his hands from between his legs, moved his knees apart, and let go. Closing his eyes, he felt warm urine flowing heavily out of him, into his trousers, as well as the suit. He sighed and smiled in relief, basking in the incredible sensation of finally emptying his bladder. He blushed and muttered Gallifreyan curses to himself in slight shame. Nevertheless, the Doctor shook off the sensation and walked back to Ida. 

“I see you figured out that the suit can’t be opened down here, “ Ida noted with amusement, upon seeing the Doctor in his  _ slightly darker _ orange spacesuit. “Feel better?”

“Oh yes! You could say I had an e-pee-phany,” the Doctor joked. They both laughed. 

The Doctor called Rose back. 

“You were right Rose, Ida doesn’t care. That felt Fantastic! Coming up,” he informed her with glee. 

“There you go, good for you,” Rose remarked, feeling happy for him. 

The End.


End file.
